


Wait for me

by Earii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earii/pseuds/Earii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarara!! ×2 At night Masaomi couldn't sleep after seeing his best friend's breakdown. He started typing a message. But in the end he still didn't have the guts to send it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me

Yo Mikado, 

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. It eats me up inside when I think what you're going through because of me. Because of my stupid decisions in the past. I- I don't know what I should do. I don't want you to... You know. Let's face it, you came this close to hating me. And if that happens. If- I'd rather die than let that happen. But I can't sit around and watch you suffer anymore, so wait for me my friend. I'll pull you out of this mess that I've put you in the first place. Just, wait for me.. 

Take good care of yourself.   
-×-Masaomi


End file.
